Accidental Harmony
by BlueBirdBones
Summary: One shot: Bella is dazzled into an impromptu piano lesson.


**Accidental Harmony  
By: BlueBirdBones  
**

**Rated:** K**  
Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer**: Last I checked, my birth certificate didn't say "Stephenie Meyer." I guess I don't own Twilight. Too bad, really, since the holidays are pretty much kicking my bank account in the groin. (But see, it's artful metaphors like those that ensure my future fame as an author.)

**Notes**: Okay, this is so sappy I can hardly stand it. Please bear in mind that I wrote this very late at night, and that I haven't exercised my writing muscle in a while. If the language or characterization seems awkward to you, that's probably why. Feel free to point out anything you think I could have done better – I'm always willing to revise.

I don't know if it matters, but in case you're curious about the time frame, I pictured this as set somewhere between _Twilight _and _New Moon_.

* * *

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

Edward laughed against the back of my neck, and my nerves sang despite my sudden attack of self-consciousness. It was Sunday afternoon and I was in the middle of one of my frequent visits to the Cullens' secluded home. More specifically, I was perched between Edward's knees on the piano bench, but now that my fingers and not his were splayed across the smooth ivory keys, the gorgeous instrument suddenly looked imposing.

Piano lessons weren't _my_ stroke of dubious genius. As I was bemoaning my lack of musical talent for the hundredth time as Edward's impossibly dexterous fingers flowed over the keyboard, he casually suggested, "I would be happy to teach you, if you want to learn. You can't say you have no talent if you've never tried. And," he added, golden eyes sparkling as he glanced sideways at my doubtful expression, "I suspect I'd be a good teacher, as I'm already so committed to my student."

Dazzled as usual, I'd agreed - stupidly, I now decided as I looked down at my hands. They looked insurmountably clumsy under my pessimistic scrutiny; I had a sudden mental image of my own hopeless fingers beside Edward's graceful ones, and would have immediately stood up if two cold hands hadn't come down on my shoulders, gently keeping me in place on the bench.

"Just try, Bella," he coaxed, his breath stirring the fine strands of hair around my ear.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but this is going to be a disaster. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"_And don't you dare laugh_," I added threateningly, twisting around to punctuate my warning with a fierce glare - which, naturally, melted away as soon as I met Edward's affectionate gaze.

"I'd never laugh," he said seriously, and reached around me to take my hands, moving them into position on the keyboard. As usual, our proximity brought out the weak human in me: I was instantly overcome by the urge to melt into him, my back against his chest, and remain cocooned in his embrace until some outside force removed me. Hmm. This was going to be harder than I'd thought, and I hadn't been optimistic to begin with.

"Focus, Bella."

Despite his solemn proclamation that he wouldn't laugh at me, I could hear the smile in his voice. With an effort of will, I forced myself to sit up straighter and concentrate.

I wasn't completely ignorant, at any rate - I could identify the notes on the sheet music propped against the stand thanks to Renee's own enthusiasm for the piano and mandatory participation in choir back in Phoenix. Now Edward gently guided my hands over the keyboard, matching keys to the notes on the page. He recited the names of the notes as they rang out under the combined pressure of our fingers, like a mantra. Eventually he removed his hands and I ran through the C major scale on my own (albeit slowly), saying the notes aloud as I went.

"Perfect," Edward said approvingly. "I'd hardly call that a disaster."

"I haven't tried playing an actual song yet," I pointed out, turning to raise an eyebrow at him. "Then we're talking earthquakes, tidal waves, Godzilla..."

He rolled his eyes and repositioned my hands on the keyboard.

"Let's at least reserve judgment until you're familiar with the notes."

The afternoon passed swiftly in a blur of awkward scales, encouragement from Edward, and brief heckling from Emmett after some particularly embarrassing slip-ups ("Is someone dropping bricks on that thing, or - oh, my bad, it's just Bella.")

Now, the day's lesson over, I was comfortably curled against Edward's side having a much better time watching him play. Alice had joined us and was accompanying him in her clear soprano, harmonizing with the already intensely complicated melody. The effect was captivating, although Alice's lyrics came too quickly for my human ears to discern.

Eventually, as the overcast sky began to darken behind the floor-to-ceiling windows, the piece he was playing shifted into my dearly familiar lullaby. I closed my eyes, caught between contentment and disappointment - this was always the last song Edward played, which meant I'd have to go home soon. Even though I'd see Edward tomorrow - possibly even before that, given his habit of watching over me as I slept - my sudden feeling of melancholy exactly matched the sadness of the final chord.

When I opened my eyes, we were the only ones in the dusk-filled room - Alice must have slipped away at some point during the song. Edward turned and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well," he murmured against my skin, and I heaved an understanding sigh. Chuckling, he lifted me off the bench and put me on my feet before I quite registered what he was doing. He retrieved my jacket with similar speed and helped me into it, then walked me through the fine mist to my truck.

"Thanks for the lesson," I said, smiling up at him. "You're too patient for your own good – I feel like I'm always telling you that."

"Any time you want," he promised. "You don't give yourself enough credit – and I _know_ I'm always telling you that."

I snorted and climbed into my truck, predictably banging my knee against the doorframe in the process.

"Are you-?" Edward began at the same time I assured him, "I'm good!"

"You're lucky I didn't break your piano somehow - Emmett was probably onto something when he compared my playing to dropping bricks," I joked, rubbing my knee as I buckled myself in.

"Drive carefully," Edward sighed. I looked at him hopefully.

"Are you planning to make sure I get back alive?"

"Well, there is the inconvenient matter of not being able to track you through your thoughts...I may be forced to check on you in person."

"The things you do for me - truly above and beyond the call of duty."

"It must be love," he agreed, spreading his arms in a helpless gesture. The roar of the engine as I started the truck drowned out my answering giggle.

See you soon, then? I asked through the window. Edward nodded.

"Count on it."

The entire ride back to my house, I could have sworn I heard him humming.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
